It's me against high school
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: She was a new transfer student from Australia... Presently 3rd years, Sakura,Ino, Hinata and Tenten have school, boys, clubs, social life and most importantly... The senior prom, to deal with! NejiTen, With a hint of SasuSaku, NaruHina and ShikaIno.
1. Meet the Chaotic friends

What if… NejiTen High school romance!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I wrote this when where I am now; it is 3am in the morning. Can't sleep for any apparent reason. Anyway, please enjoy this fan fiction of mine! SasuSaku, NaruHina, and NejiTen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

"Ding Dong Ding Dong!" Went the school bell. Many students could be seen entering the gates of the most prestigious school in Tokyo. The cold autumn wind blew past a girl with mesmerizing chocolate-brown eyes, and hair that was tied up in two buns, as she strolled onwards. The many chatters and voices of the students could be heard. She looked around. Everybody seemed to have at least a friend here.

_Looks like they have couples round than just normal friends…_

She made an observation.

_Well. Of course I wouldn't have! I am a transfer student for god's sake!_

With that, she started to run towards the school grounds, hoping that today would be a nice day. Of course, knowing humans, there wouldn't be one.

--- In the hallway ---

"Oho! A new transfer student?" A loud-mouthed, red-haired girl named Tayuya said, or rather screamed.

"Yes I am. And what is your problem?" The girl asked.

"Hmph. Look here Junior. I am an upper-class senior and you are nothing but a measly little transfer student from heavens knows where. So you don't have the authority to speak back." Tayuya scoffed.

"Yes I have. Everybody has equivalent rights. What makes you so special? Your blood-red hair?" She said calmly.

"Why you little!" Tayuya snapped and raised a fist as she was about to punch the girl's silky-smooth face, when somebody had stopped the huge impact.

Glossy pink hair was all the girl could see from the back. "Tayuya. You know school rules. No violence in school, or I am going to have to report you to principal Tsunade." She said in a sweet tone, yet it was full of threat and venom.

"Y-Yes Sakura-chan!" Tayuya said as she backed off, and then ran for her place in this school. Sakura turned around.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you in anyway before I arrived?" She asked worriedly.

"No… But I think I made an enemy before I even started school." She replied.

"Oh Tayuya? She's just a bitch. Honestly. I wonder how she even got into this school! Oh and by the way! My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura. And my aunt is the principal. Hahas. Not bragging here! What's yours?" Sakura reached her hand out.

"I have no surname. But my name is Tenten! I came from Australia, though my Japanese is quite good, as my father is an Australian and my mother is Japanese! And due to my fathers work we migrated here!" Tenten shook her hand.

"Ok! Well now. What class are you in?" Sakura checked her slip. "Oh my! We are in the same class! C'mon! I'll introduce you to my best friends!" Sakura grabbed her by her hand and stared dashing through the hallways.

West wing, East wing, South wing and North wing.

Read the signs at the cross section. We headed north. We passed many classrooms and finally stopped at one. It had the sign '1-A' She swung the doors open to see a room full of rowdy pupils.

(Tenten's P.O.V)

My eyes wandered from one corner to another, looking at everybody in the class. Nobody really seemed to notice that Sakura almost broke the door. But never mind. Huh? Where is Sakura taking me?

(Normal P.O.V)

Sakura grabbed Tenten's hand and went over to a group of chattering girls.

"Ohaiyo Minna-san!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan!" They said in unison.

"Sakura, who is that behind you?" Ino asked curiously, jabbing the poor girl.

"That's Tenten! She just migrated here from Australia!" Sakura exclaimed. "And Tayuya was ganging up on her! The bloody bitch. If I ever catch her again…" Sakura raised her fists…

"Chill Sakura! And you are a transfer student?! Awesome! Trust me Sakura. You should have told on her a long time ago…" Ino shook her head.

(Tenten's P.O.V)

_Hmm? That girl with those beautiful white eyes and gorgeous lavender coloured hair is staring at me? Do I have something on me?_

(Normal P.O.V)

"Hinata? You haven't said a word!" Ino pointed out.

"A-Ah! Konnichiwa T-T-Tenten-chan!" She stuttered.

Oh! So her name is Hinata! What a nice name… She must be very shy…

"So anyway Tenten." Sakura said, turning to me. I snapped out of my daze.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Sasuke is the cutest guy wearing that navy blue top there. You see? With the white shorts. Yeah. He's mine." Sakura warned me.

"And you see that lazy pig there?" Ino asked

"You mean the chubby one?" I asked innocently.

"No! That's Chouji. He loves to eat. In fact he eats 24/7. Anyway. That one sleeping there. That's Shikamaru Nara. Taken by me. And you see that orange jumpsuit, ramen lover? That is Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata's." Got it? So the rest are all available. But one thing. Hyuuga Neji over there is a cold heartless jerk. He reject me!" Ino whined.

I can see a few reasons why…

"Anyway. Just don't talk to him. He'll shoot you down immediately. He even has a fan club, like Sasuke! The nerve!" Sakura gossiped.

"Alright class! Settle down quietly!" A beautiful teacher with black hair and red eyes walked in. "I'll introduce myself for newcomers. My name is Yuhi Kurenai. Call me Kurenai-sensei. I'll be your form teacher for the rest of the semsester. Now For your introductions! Well. Since this is the second semsester already, I'll just get the new one to come! Oh! Seems like we have a transfer student here! Her name is Tenten. Please come up!" She said in a sweet tone.

(Tenten's P.O.V)

I was startled. I mean, I wasn't even prepared! Oh great. Sakura is nudging me… and it is painful! Ok. I am now walking up. Holy crap! Just how many students are there?! I guess I will begin!

"My name is Tenten. I just migrated from Australia due to my dad's work. I don't really feel like tell you all my likes and dislikes so yeah. But I do hope to make good friends with you all!" I said as I bowed, and unfortunately, the two pink ribbons that held the buns that laid on my head unraveled, thus my long hair was let down. I heard murmurs.

Oh great. My day could NOT get any worse. So wrong.

During lunchtime. Guess who the hell I just had to bump into? The freaking heartless, cold blooded monster that will 'shoot' you down! How cruddy can this day get? Or so I thought…

(Normal P.O.V)

"Ouch!" I said as my books fell onto my head. "Ouch! Ow! Ouchies!" I cried before I stood up to pick my books.

Hmmm? Somebody's helping!

I looked up to see the face of Hyuga Neji. The same beautiful white eyes… I gazed into it…

Those beautiful, gorgeous dreamy eyes… sigh.

"Your books." He said, holding them out. I snapped out of my daze, again.

"Thank you Hyuuga-sempai!" I said holding my books in my arms and dashing off to meet my new friends in the cafeteria, at the central tower.

--- Girls meeting .Venue? Random table. ---

"WHAT?!?!" exclaimed both Ino and Sakura.

"You talked to Neji Hyuuga?" Sakura asked.

"Not really…" I said

"He helped you pick up your books?" Ino asked.

"Yeah… but it was only natural right?" I replied. Ino and Sakura stared at each other.

"Tenten! Listen to me. He never does this. I tried. Many times!" Ino said, making Tenten look her in the eye.

"Hah?" I dropped my books again.

--- After word! ---

This is a ridiculous fan fiction I randomly thought of. Please review!


	2. Roomies

What if… NejiTen High school romance! Chapter 2: Roomies.

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I am continuing my random fan fiction! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would marry Sasuke, Tenten would be married to Neji and Naruto proposing to Hinata!**

-Recap-

"WHAT?!?!" exclaimed both Ino and Sakura.

"You talked to Neji Hyuuga?" Sakura asked.

"Not really…" I said

"He helped you pick up your books?" Ino asked.

"Yeah… but it was only natural right?" I replied. Ino and Sakura stared at each other.

"Tenten! Listen to me. He never does this. I tried. Many times!" Ino said, making Tenten look her in the eye.

"Hah?" I dropped my books again.

-End of recap-

"What do you mean by that?" I laughed like an insane person at Ino's comment.

"Tenten. This is serious. Neji's fanclub would catch you, burn you alive and then skin you _**alive**_ if they ever hear about this!" Sakura put on a serious face. I didn't believe them. I wiped it off my mind as if it were nothing but a little insect. Just my luck. They really did hear about it. And they really did chase after me. Luckily, I managed to shake them off, if not, I'd be like Sakura said. Though I imagined it quite differently. I'd be on a plate and chopped in half.

I heaved a sigh of relief. Ok. So this is apparently a boarding school and my parent had 'accidentally' left that portion out. Emphasize on the accidentally please. I had to share a room. Great. I hate my life.

"105…105…" I muttered under my breath as I looked round the dorms for a room with the label 105. There! I looked at the words imprinted in gold under the 105.

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Tenten_

It read. Yup! My room was here alright! My hand touched the surface of the cold doorknob. God. They got to stop putting the air condition's temperature too low! The door didn't creek. Must be new. I opened it to find a big and spacious room, with two closets, desks, beds and all the necessities. And an unpacking Hinata.

"Konbanwa Hinata-chan!" I said as I took off my shoes at the doorway and walked in barefooted. I put the pair of shoes on the shoe rack that Hinata and I had to share.

"K-Konbanwa T-T-Tenten-chan!" She stammered and went back to packing. I set my backpack onto the floor and dragged my luggage in. I opened both suitcases and threw all the clothes into the closet. I took out all of my cds, books and others. I set them onto the table, not bothering to arrange it. I was done in less than 5 minutes.

I looked at her side of the room. She had unpacked most of her items and god! Her side of the room was bloody neat! Spotless! I mean, compared to my side of the room, which was in total chaos! I stared at the mess. And walked forward to start packing it. For real. Hinata came over.

"Two pairs of hands are a-always better t-than one!" She smiled sweetly. I smiled back.

_What a nice room mate I have!_

---Meanwhile---

_Room 139_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Haruno Sakura_

"Wargh! Stop that! You are messing my place up!" Sakura screamed.

"No you are! Oh my god! Your butt just knocked down my highly organized cd collection!" Ino yelled in horror.

"No! It was your butt! My butt is on my side of the room!" Sakura retorted.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

And it continued on and on and on. Man. This semester was going to be full of chaos knowing my new best friends.

And man Neji was hot during gym today. Eh! What am I thinking?! Stop that Tenten! But yeah… Hyuuga Neji. Sigh…

---After word! ---

Konnichiwa

I pretty much liked the way this chapter is… sigh…

Ok! Well let's end chapter! Please review this people!

Note: Konbanwa means Good evening in Japanese!


	3. Let the lessons commence!

Let the official lessons commence!

Konnichiwa Minna-san.

Again, I am writing it in the morning at the crack of dawn. yawn I can't really sleep. Dang. Should not have taken that nap earlier. Anyway. Please enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Tenten would be in a NejiTenSasu love triangle.**

_6.45 To 7.30am: Assembly _

_7.30 to 8am. : Home room. Taken by Kurenai-sensei._

_8am to 9am : Literature (English) by Gai-sensei_

_9am to 10am : Japanese Language by Anko-sensei_

_10 am to 11am : Physical Education by Morino-sensei _

_11 am to 12nn : Mathematics by Kakashi-sensei._

_12nn to 1 pm : Lunch_

_1pm to 1.30pm : Music by Kurenai-sensei._

_1.30pm to 2pm : Literature (Japanese) by Iruka-sensei_

_2pm to 4pm : Home economics by Anko-sensei_

_4pm to 5pm : Science by Asuma-sensei_

_-----After school activities-----_

The paper rustled in Tenten's hands. "Hey Hinata?" She asked.

"Y-Yes? T-T-Tenten-chan?" She stammered as usual.

"You have the same classes as me right?' I turned towards her.

"H-Hai." She nodded.

"Great! Then I'll sit beside you!" I exclaimed.

"Y-Yes." She smiled.

I threw myself onto her. Nobody and I mean nobody could resist that smile! Unless that certain person has a heart of stone and is known to be a cold-blooded monster whose glare can kill you right on the spot. Unless you are one of his crazed fans **(A/n: like me! Hahas.)** Who would squeal every time he does that. **(A/n: Again. So me.)** I let go of her after I noticed her very blue face.

"Komedesai Hinata-chan!" I said apologizing.

"It's ok!" She laughed and shrugged the matter off.

I looked at my clock that hung on the white wall. It had Kunai shaped arms and had a shuriken of its background. 6Am. Good. We had plenty of time. Hinata and I left our room and causally strolled down the empty hallways. What do you expect? No many people are ready at this ungodly time. Thank goodness for Hinata! She woke me up. How sweet. Class 1-A. Yup! We opened the over-sized doors. Somebody was in there already?

Neji.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Hinata noticed this and waved her hands up and down in front of me. I snapped out of the daze.

"T-Tenten-chan, are you ok?" She asked with great concern in her voice.

"Y-Yeah!" I said as started to walk. Yeah. Sure I walked. But like a robot?! Meh. They must think I am some sort of an idiot. Hinata broke the silence.

"N-Neji niisan. O-Ohaiyo!" She averted his gaze.

"Ohaiyo Hinata-sama." He replied, not bothering with her.

I sat in the row just in front of him. Hinata sat right next to me. Somehow. It was really uncomfortable. It felt like somebody was shooting death glares at me from behind. I dared not look back though I started to sweat. God. Somebody come soon!

6.15 am. Nobody entered. Total silence.

6.27 am. Hinata sneezed. Nobody entered.

6.43 am. Everybody rushed in. Just 2 minutes away from being late. We saw Sakura and Ino. They sat next to us too.

"What made you so late?" I asked them.

"Ino was hogging the hairdryer!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura was hogging the shower!" Ino said (ahem yelled ).

Hinata and I sighed. The overly sized door swung open. Kurenai-sensei. Right on time.

"Ok. Good morning class!" She started the exhausting day.

**Home room**:

We listened to Kurenai-sensei talking non-stop about her expectations and rules. Halfway when she was talking she kicked Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji and Kiba out. Reasons? Chouji ate in class. Broke rule number 47. And yes I was taking notes of her rules. Shikamaru broke rule number 5. No sleeping in class. Kiba was doing some pervertic things to the pretty and innocent girl sitting next to him. Broke rule 17. No distractions are to be created in class. Naruto? He ate in class and made kissy faces at Sakura, who was on the other side of the room! Then he went to sleep and the volume of his snore is equivalent to that of an Airplane taking off.

Note to self: Number of rules in total, 157.

**Literature (English):**

Gai-sensei took this class. God it was ridiculous. He kept blabbering about Youth and green spandex suits. Whenever he called a girl, he would say, (name inserted here), come here and demonstrate your youth! Young youthful blossom! That sounded so wrong. The boys kept laughing. I wonder. Is Gai-sensei deaf? The boys could be heard from a mile away for heaven's sake. Then here was this really gay moment, when Lee and Gai were saying this.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

What is freaky about that was that they were crying! And when did that horizon come from?

Note to self: Can still feel the death glare.

**Japanese language:**

Anko-sensei came in with 6 cans of beer and some takoyaki. She closed the door. Sat on the table, opened up a can of beer, ate and drank. We all looked at her blankly. She seemed a lot like Chouji. Muncha-holics.

Note to self: Death glares getting stronger!

**Physical Education:**

Morino-sensei. I came up with a very suitable conclusion about him. 2 words.

**Slave driver.**

He made the girls run 20 laps around the gym, which I am sad to say, was 1.2km . For 1 lap! Imagine 20!

I pity the boys more though. 100 push ups and chin ups. Lee seemed to be able to do it easily though. So did Neji. God he looks hot. Oh my god. He is looking this way! Damn it! I got to stop looking at him.

**Mathematics:**

Kakashi-sensei is late. It has been 37 minutes now. He hasn't showed up. Oh wait. There he is now.

"Ohaiyo class! Sorry I am late! I was helping an old lady cross the road you see!" He made up an excuse.

…

I wanted to say 'Kakashi-sensei, nobody really cares' or 'Don't lie!' so much. Aw man.

Note to self: Ever since Physical education, the death glares became bullets and shot through my heart. Ouch.

**Lunch:**

I ate Lunch with my best friends when Neji came over. He wanted to talk to me. Oh Kami. Please help me.

"I saw you looking at me during P.E today." Mr. Egotistic pointed out.

'I. I just happened to look in that direction!" I made up and excuse. God. I suck at lying. Wait. He looks as if he believes in that lie!

"Another thing. Your hair is blocking my view." Neji said as he walked off like a know-it-all.

Boo.

I let down the two buns that sat upon my head. My hair flowed down and touched my waist.

**Music:**  
We did not really do anything in Music, we only learned the different notes, scales, etc.

**Japanese Literature:**

Well! I am happy to say that the death glares has lighten ever since I let my hair down. Though it cause a huge shock to Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

Sweat drop.

But I don't get it. English Literature is 1 hour while Japanese is ½ an hour? Feels weird.

Iruka-sensei threw the same people out of the class. Again. Class disruption. God. He gave us a really long lecture for nothing. When he was half done, the lesson was freaking over.

Sigh.

**Home Economics:**

I paired up with Hinata again. We were supposed to cook a well-balanced meal. We made rice. I cooked the chicken cutlet while Hinata prepared the curry and miso soup. Anko-sensei said ours was ok, just that the soup was a little too salty.

Phew. Almost done. Wait for me! My bed!

**Science:**

Asuma-sensei is by far, the most normal male teacher I have seen in this school. He did not ramble on about his expectations and all. In fact, the only thing he rambled on about is the prizes we would get of we did well. Naruto looked pleased. He found another source of ramen.

As a transfer student, I did not have any after class activities, so I was able to leave earlier, with Hinata. She kinda became my best friend. This concluded my chaotic day. Neji. That jerk. I blushed at the though of him and smiled.

After word!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I am delighted. Kekeke. Love the part about green spandex suit and gay moments! Hahas! And to all Neji fan girls, Yay for Neji! Please Review!


	4. Time skip: 3rd Years!

Time skip: Third Years!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I am really bored right now and I have no inspiration whatsoever! I am currently chatting with Marissa, My friend, on MSN right now… And by the way, I am also listening to my favourite songs on imeem. Anyway. This happens after a time skip! They were 2nd years in the previous fan fiction… And now they have graduated and are now 3rd years! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tenten's P.O.V)

_Well. It was a harsh ½ a year, but I made It thorough and now I am a third year, presently still in the same class as all my very loud friends, with the exception of Hinata, my best friend._

_Neji is still as stoic as ever, often irritating me with his hurtful remarks but who cares… I just ignore them. Sakura started to date Sasuke… And Hinata still hasn't confessed! Go Hinata! Ino has started to date Shikamaru and constantly dragging him around… Asuma now brings Kurenai out for lunch…very often…Which is why practically the entire student body thinks that they are going out._

_Sakura now has long, bubble-gum pink hair, with gorgeous emerald eyes and Hinata also has long lavender-purple hair now! God they look nice! Ino has lovely blonde hair which, by the way, keeps slapping me in the face whenever she turns around. Hinata, Sakura and Ino have all gotten much cuter then when I first met them… Whereas I am still little miss plain Jane… Though they told me I had gotten cuter too… Well. I did let me hair down now... And since I got my hair done, and made it straight… You know… Got rid of all the curls that were made when I tied my hair up in buns. Tayuya? Still the same. But Tsunade is really angry with her for pushing a newbie into the pond though. She is currently on suspension…_

_Neji still had his beautiful long hair that was loosely tied up at the end. Sasuke had his chicken-butt hair that defied gravity… Naruto started to look like that school's fourth principal… too bad he died in a car accident… All his fan girls were devastated and turned to Sasuke and Neji… or so I heard… Chouji had slimed down. A lot. And I mean. A lot. Shikamaru was still as lazy as ever, though he always managed to score the highest in class. And he had fan girls too. Not as many as Sasuke or Neji… but he still had them. _

_Lee continues to adore and have gay moments with Gai-sensei. This is the main reason why they never get ANY girls to like them. Oh wait. Scratch that. The green spandex suit contributes to their Anti-girls factor. Kiba has more and more fan girls now! Most were attracted by Akamaru, and then fell in love with Kiba's 'Wild side'. This I don't get… Shino? Yeah. Surprise! He has a girlfriend. Her name's Yui. Fellow bug lover. Everyday, they bring their bugs to school and show them off. Their conversation contains the subject: Bugs. Yes. They wear hoods and sunglasses. She is actually pretty cute though! She has short black hair which matches… her glasses. They look really sweet together_.

_And recently, there is a new group called the Akatsuki! They can be friendly, but piss them off and you will be sent straight to the pits of hell. I heard about this from Sakura… wonder where she gets all these gossip from… The group consists of Pein, their leader (He has a lot of fans.), Konan, the only girl in the group (some say she is Pein's girlfriend), Itachi, Sasuke's brother, Kisame, blue for some reason unexplained but pretty nice, Deidara, an Artist, Sasori, popular artist, Zetsu, a quiet one, Tobi, a very good boy, Kakuzu, the very rich boy. Orochimaru joined for a while but quit. And Kabuto followed him. They set up a new group, in which Tayuya is tempted to join. Orochimaru has quite a few fan girls too! But right now, I am single and hanging out with my best friends._

"Slam!" I closed my locker after I took out my books. "So. You guys ready to head to class?" I asked Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"Y-Yes!" My all-time best friend, Hinata stammered as she closed her locker and turned towards me, Sakura and Ino.

"Wait! Just hold on!" Ino put her palm, saying wait. She was doing her lip gloss. As usual.

Sakura sighed. "Ino! I took a much shorter time! Hurry up will you!"

Ino's lipstick went off. It was on her cheeks. One very long and crooked line of pink. "Sa-Ku-Ra!" Ino chased after the running Sakura while wiping the pink off. Hinata and I giggled as we followed them.

---In class---

_We sat at our normal desks, which had four chairs each. Well. Every row was big enough to sit four people… We sat like this: Me, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. Ino liked to get the window seat, but just her luck. When it rained, all the rain would blow at her. I liked the aisle seat. I'll get me more points when the teacher picks me. Hinata being me bestie chose the seat next to me and Sakura had to sit in between Ino and Hinata._

_Asuma-sensei rattled on about the history of Japan. I dreamt on. Ino was putting on lipstick behind her history book. Hinata paid close attention in class. Sakura was scribbling notes about: Mrs. Sakura Uchiha. The boys were throwing spit balls. I rolled my eyes._

_Immature. _

_My eyes wandered around the room. _

_Doesn't Asuma-sensei realize how noisy it is? Oh wait. Is that an mp4?! Ah forget it. Hm. Naruto's eating ramen with Chouji behind their books again… Shikamaru…Sleeping… Kiba… playing in the garden. Wait. We are in class. He is in the garden… What the…Wow. Neji's actually studying! Never thought anybody besides Sakura could be this hardworking! Sigh. Back to class… Wait. When did we learn that?! Oh god. _

Scribble scribble

---Lunch break---

"So Sakura. Do you have somebody in mind for the senior prom?" Ino waved her chopsticks here and there and splat. The salmon was stuck on Sakura's face.

"Ino pig… And since you brought up a matter. Yes. I am going to ask Sasuke-kun! But I wonder if he will reject… He's been so distant lately…I. I don't know…" Sakura sighed.

I gagged. On my fishcake. "What senior prom! Who ever said anything about a senior prom! What the hell!" I shouted.

"T-Tenten-chan. Nearing the end of the year we will b-be having a-a senior p-prom… And…" Hinata glanced in Naruto's direction and then giggled.

"What?! It is only at the end of the year! Now I am all worried 'cos of it! Wargh!" I waved my chopsticks here and there. Thank god it had nothing on it.

"Argh! Stop that!" Ino said, covering her face.

'Sorry… So Ino. You are asking?" I asked. 

"Shikamaru of course! But I am going to make him wait! After all. A guy should ask a girl first right?" Ino flipped her long and blonde hair.

"Right…" I said indifferently, though thinking bout the person I wanted to ask.

_Well. The news bout the senior prom ruined my day. So did chem. Lab. Well. I thought Hinata would be my partner… But Naruto picked her. I did not see that coming. Then Sakura had Sasuke… Ino had Shikamaru… Chouji had some girl. Neji was mobbed by fan girls. Shino was with Yui. So I paired up with Kiba. And we messed up. Big time. Our project wet boom in front of the whole class and our faces were black with ash._

_Well. Yeah. I actually wanted to ask Neji, but if I did, he'd consider me one of his fan girls. Which I am now proud to say, have overcome that stage. Besides… Kiba's really sweet too. Akamaru's really cute. Guess I'll ask him._

…

_Maybe. And maybe not. Guess I'll ask Neji 1__st__. But that would be bad… Kyaaaa! I'm at loss!_

---Hinata's/ My room---

_Neji._

_Kiba._

_Neji._

_Kiba._

_Neji._

_Kiba._

_Neji_

_Kiba._

_Neji…_

_Out came the last flower petal… Neji…Sigh. I flopped onto my soft bed. Naruto's treating her to a bowl of ramen. Sasuke's bringing Sakura out to town… Ino is watching television with Shikamaru. I envy all of them…_

"Knock knock" Could be heard coming from the door. I lazily got up.

I expected it to be Hinata, so I closed my eyes and said. "Welcome back Hinata."

"Do I look like my cousin to you?" A boy said.

_Eh. Ok. I am opening my eyes… Oh my god! Neji?! Wha-What?!_

"W-What are y-you doing h-h-here N-Neji?!" I asked idiotically.

"Looking for Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama has sent her a letter." He said looking round the room.

"E-Erm. S-She's gone to I-Ichiraku's w-w-with N-Naruto." I still stammered.

"Naruto? Hn. Come with me." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

_E-EH?!_

_I didn't question him. I was too embarrassed! My face was as red as beetroot. Oh my god. This is really awkward. Eh? Oh! There's Ichiraku's! _

"Slurp. Slurp. Oh. Konnichi- slurp- wa Nweji. Slurp." Naruto said, gobbling his ramen.

"Tenten-chan! N-Neji-niisan! W-What are you doing here?" Hinata greeted Neji.

I shrugged. Neji answered.

"I am bringing her out for a bowl of ramen. And by the way. Hiashi-sama has sent a letter." Neji said with a tone of hatred in his voice.

_Wait ramen? _

_I stared up at Neji, whose expression was terrifying. He was angry. Wonder why._

-Glances at Hinata-

_Eh. Hinata's looking away. These two people have got to settle their issues._

Naruto laughed.

"You?! Treating somebody to ramen?! Very funny Hyuuga!"

_Well. That wasn't very nice. But it sort of was true. I guess…_

"Stuff it drop out." Neji turned towards Naruto.

_Well. That wasn't very nice either…_

Naruto turned back to his seven bowls of ramen.

_Wow. Big appetite. Eh. Neji's sitting down? Guess I'll follow suit._

"Two pork ramen." He ordered. I started to fidget. The air was seriously tense.

"Here you go…"Two bowls of ramen were put in front of us.

"Itadakimasu." I said as I opened the pair of chopsticks. I ate slowly of course, not wanting to embarrass myself further. We finished eating in quite a while, considering the speed which we ate at. This is the main reason why Naruto and Hinata had already left.

_Ok. So we are alone now. _

"Nice traditional kunai-shaped hairclip you have on." He pointed out. Well. Besides Hinata, nobody ever noticed. It made me feel happy… That kunai-shaped clip was my grandma's. She gave it to me before she passed on… It is my only connection with her. But some people think I am too tom-boyish or weird for liking something like that. They just don't understand. Besides! I think it is nice. And wait.

_Do all Hyuugas have eyesight this good?!_

"Juubun Itadakimashita." I said after eating. **(A/n: It means I've had enough)** Neji paid for it of course. He walked me back to the room, which by the way was sweet, because I know the only reason he took me out was to find an excuse to interrupt Hinata and Naruto's little date. But who cares.

_Aw man. We're here. That was a short walk._

"E-Erm. Well then. J-Ja ne, Neji-kun." I said, looking at the carpet which covered the floor.

_He raised an eyebrow. I don't think I ever called him Neji-__**kun**__ before. Oh god. I think he thinks I am weird now._

I looked up nervously and see… an indifferent Neji Hyuuga.

_Phew._

He turned towards the direction of his room. "Ja ne." He said.

I giggled and walked into the room.

"Ah! Tenten-chan! Y-You're back! How was i-it?" Hinata smiled.

"Wonderful…" I grinned.

_Ok. Decided. Going to ask Neji._

…

_I think this is going to be one hell of a sweet year…_

_---After word! ---_

**Konnichiwa Minna-san!**

**It is going to be my curfew, so I gotta be quick.**

**So sorry it took 3 days for chapter 4 to be done… I did it already, but did not like it. So here comes the new and improved chapter 4! Pretty happy with this one I guess. But now I am going to continue with my 'Split Personality no Jutsu' one. Then onto a new story, on SasuSaku! Finally I am able to break the habit of always writing NejiTen! Anyway. I am going to quit imeem because of fan fictions! Rather happy! And after I complete all my Naruto stories, It is onto Tsubasa! Yay! And then maybe Fullmetal Alchemist… Anyway, Ja ne for now! **


	5. Valentine's Day!

Every girl's squealing day!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I am really bored now and since this idea is still fresh in my mind, I'll write it down. You can guess when every girl, except tomboys, would squeal manically right? I'll just state it below just in case you don't know. Enjoy ya'll!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tenten's P.O.V)

_This is it. Tomorrow, which comes in a few hours time, is the day when every girl marks her calendar in bright red, with circles and hearts drawn all over. When most boys get mobbed by screaming girls and decorated hearts. Yes. Tomorrow. Is a tomboy's and a boy's worst fear. Tomorrow is…_

_**Valentine's Day.**_

_Here I am. For the very first time, making my own hand-made chocolate. Hinata's teaching me! She rocks!_

"Hinata! Thanks!" I gave her a friendly hug.

_My best friend Hinata. Is there anything she can't do? She told me she's going to confess on prom night so I guess I won't include that in…_

"Argh! Itai!!!" Those words and screams could be heard from all across campus. They came from room number 139. Residents?

_Yamanaka Ino _

_Haruno Sakura._

_Jeez. But can't blame them. It is probably a first that they made hand-made choco too._

"Itai!" My turn. "H-H-Hinata? What happens if I heat the choco directly?" I whimpered and blew my now red and swollen hand.

"Ah!" Hinata ran towards the bubbling choco. She stopped the fire. "Y-You aren't s-supposed to h-h-heat it directly, T-Tenten-chan…" She put on a pair of gloves and started making another pot of heated chocolate.

"Komedesai Hinata…" I looked to the ground. I totally wasted all her effort. "God I can't do this! I just am not good at handicraft! Look at the puppy I sewed!" I held a cloth out.

"I-I thought i-it was a P-Pig…" Hinata looked elsewhere to prevent herself from laughing.

'You see?! I just ain't good at these things!" I flopped myself onto my bed and my swollen hand hit the side of the wall.

--- Pause---

"ITAI!!!" I screamed out of sheer pain. Seriously. It was horrid. My cream was louder than that of Sakura's and Ino's combined. Well. If you actually hit your scalded and swollen, red hand against something hard and not knowing it, you'd do the same.

"Tenten-chan! Daijoubu?!" Hinata ran over with a first-aid kit. She asked me to wash my hand under running water first, so I did… And she neatly bandaged my hand after rubbing some yellowish cream on my hand.

_Yuck. The cream smelled horrid. Urgh. Why do the good creams always smell so bad?! Oh god. Anyway, it was really nice of Hinata to help me like that. Note to self. Give Hinata a big birthday present. But as for now. At least I can use my other hand to make the chocolate! Heh heh. Ok! Here comes the hot and gooey melted chocolate! Pour… Slowly … Slowly…_

"ITAI!" I screamed. Again. Only this time. I poured some boiling hot chocolate onto my scalded hand. Now my band aid has a chocolate smell…

Hm. Smells pretty good actually. Covers the yucky rotten banana smell of the cream. Oh god. Here comes a second round of band-aids and smelly cream.

--- The next day, 14th February, Valentine's day.---

Ok. So I had a few mishaps… **(A/n: -Ahem- A lot)** and maybe caused some trouble…**(A/n: -Cough- quite a lot) **But I managed to pull through thanks to the lovely and great bestie, Hinata! And so I ended up with a few rounds of bandages… But at least I still have my writing hand! Oh Kiba!

I waved my un-injured hand and walked towards him. "Here you go Kiba! I made this yesterday to say thanks and all…" I looked him straight in the eye. Well. Because I realized that the person I liked was Neji…

---Flashback to 1 month ago---

"Knock knock" Could be heard coming from the door. I lazily got up.

I expected it to be Hinata, so I closed my eyes and said. "Welcome back Hinata."

"Do I look like my cousin to you?" A boy said.

_Eh. Ok. I am opening my eyes… Oh my god! Neji?! Wha-What?!_

"W-What are y-you doing h-h-here N-Neji?!" I asked idiotically.

"Looking for Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama has sent her a letter." He said looking round the room.

"E-Erm. S-She's gone to I-Ichiraku's w-w-with N-Naruto." I still stammered.

"Naruto? Hn. Come with me." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

_E-EH?!_

_I didn't question him. I was too embarrassed! My face was as red as beetroot. Oh my god. This is really awkward. Eh? Oh! There's Ichiraku's! _

"Slurp. Slurp. Oh. Konnichi- slurp- wa Nweji. Slurp." Naruto said, gobbling his ramen.

"Tenten-chan! N-Neji-niisan! W-What are you doing here?" Hinata greeted Neji.

I shrugged. Neji answered.

"I am bringing her out for a bowl of ramen. And by the way. Hiashi-sama has sent a letter." Neji said with a tone of hatred in his voice.

_Wait ramen? _

_I stared up at Neji, whose expression was terrifying. He was angry. Wonder why._

-Glances at Hinata-

_Eh. Hinata's looking away. These two people have got to settle their issues._

Naruto laughed.

"You?! Treating somebody to ramen?! Very funny Hyuuga!"

_Well. That wasn't very nice. But it sort of was true. I guess…_

"Stuff it drop out." Neji turned towards Naruto.

_Well. That wasn't very nice either…_

Naruto turned back to his seven bowls of ramen.

_Wow. Big appetite. Eh. Neji's sitting down? Guess I'll follow suit._

"Two pork ramen." He ordered. I started to fidget. The air was seriously tense.

"Here you go…"Two bowls of ramen were put in front of us.

"Itadakimasu." I said as I opened the pair of chopsticks. I ate slowly of course, not wanting to embarrass myself further. We finished eating in quite a while, considering the speed which we ate at. This is the main reason why Naruto and Hinata had already left.

_Ok. So we are alone now. _

"Nice traditional kunai-shaped hairclip you have on." He pointed out. Well. Besides Hinata, nobody ever noticed. It made me feel happy… That kunai-shaped clip was my grandma's. She gave it to me before she passed on… It is my only connection with her. But some people think I am too tom-boyish or weird for liking something like that. They just don't understand. Besides! I think it is nice. And wait.

_Do all Hyuugas have eyesight this good?!_

"Juubun Itadakimashita." I said after eating. **(A/n: It means I've had enough)** Neji paid for it of course. He walked me back to the room, which by the way was sweet, because I know the only reason he took me out was to find an excuse to interrupt Hinata and Naruto's little date. But who cares.

_Aw man. We're here. That was a short walk._

"E-Erm. Well then. J-Ja ne, Neji-kun." I said, looking at the carpet which covered the floor.

_He raised an eyebrow. I don't think I ever called him Neji-__**kun**__ before. Oh god. I think he thinks I am weird now._

I looked up nervously and see… an indifferent Neji Hyuuga.

_Phew._

He turned towards the direction of his room. "Ja ne." He said.

I giggled and walked into the room.

"Ah! Tenten-chan! Y-You're back! How was i-it?" Hinata smiled.

"Wonderful…" I grinned.

---End flashback---

Kiba blushed. "Well. Eheheh. Thanks!" He accepted it.

"No problem! It's a token of appreciation because you helped me out in chem. lab!" I smiled and left to find Neji.

(Kiba's P.O.V)

Chocolates huh? Funny shape. Not bad…

(Back to Tenten's P.O.V)

_Neji… Come on! Where are you?! Not in your room…Not in the canteen no the library…In class?_

---Classroom, 3rd row.---

There's Neji…Finally… Oh great. Here comes the difficult part. The mob…I'd rather wait…

I sat at my usual aisle seat, looking at the huge mob surrounding Neji. I sighed. I was really hoping to give my chocolate to him… I looked at the chocolate which was in the grasp of my left and injured hand. I took all night just to get the wrappings done too… light pink paper surrounding the box with a white ribbon binding the cover and the box together… _Seems like I'll have to give it to him tomorrow_… Sigh…

"K-Konnichiwa T-Tenten-chan!" Hinata smiled widely.

She seems uber happy, she must have given her chocolates to Naruto. Sakura too. But how did she… oh. Inner Sakura. Right. Even Ino. I haven't seen her this happy since she got a very expensive make-up kit from Shikamaru… Tayuya's giving her present to Neji… I wish I could give it to him. God. Eh. The mob just left. Classes must be starting soon… Next lesson is… Yes! It's Kakashi-sensei's lesson! Here's my chance!

As soon as I got up from my seat, the door slid open. Kakashi-sensei. God. Why does he come on time when I have to do something important?! Better sit back down…

(Hinata's P.O.V)

T-Tenten-chan hasn't b-been acting like h-h-herself today… I s-see she still h-has the chocolate t-that she made… P-Poor Tenten-chan…

"Hiie!" I jumped. Sakura and Ino tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Hinata, why is Tenten acting weird? Normally she'd be hyper by today she looks down…" Sakura said.

I w-whispered the details.

"Oh… Don't worry… She'll cheer up…" Ino said.

---At night. Dorm number 266: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji---

(Tenten's P.O.V)

Ok. I am standing. In front of his door. Right. Chocolate. Check. No fan girls/ mob? Check. Attire. Black skirt with pink top with matching black jacket. Check. Here I go! Please be in your room!

Oh great. Sasuke answered instead.

"Erm… is Neji around?" I asked Sasuke.

"No. Think he went to the courtyard or at the huge garden in the ecology block." Sasuke looked towards the south wing of the very big school.

"Arigato Sasuke!" I said as I dashed for the ecology block. I reached the central building already. Just 5 more minutes away. I dashed in the direction of the west wing.

Biology lab 1.

Biology lab 2.

Biology department.

Ecology department…

Ecology study room…

Ecology library…

Ecology garden!

I dashed through that door. I was greeted by a sight of many plants and the scent of the nearby ocean. I walked around the grass which seemed blue because of the moon and the dark sky. I saw a silhouette not far from where I was standing. It was sitting down and from my point of view, looked as if he was looking at the flock of birds flying away. I walked towards him.

_Neji. Thank goodness._

"N-Neji?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He didn't respond. I poked him on the shoulder. No response.

_Hmm? _

I peeked at him and saw a sleeping face.

_Jeez sleeping out here? You'll get a cold! Sigh._

I took off my black jacket and laid in on him. I put my chocolate next to him. Wrote a note and left.

(Neji's P.O.V)

_Urgh… Must have fallen asleep. Hm? A jacket? I don't remember bringing one. What's this… A box and a letter?_

_**To Neji:**_

_**Hello! Tenten here! I wanted to give you my chocolates today but did not get the chance… So I waited till at night. But I found you sleeping here. You get a cold you know! So I lent you my jacket just in case. This is the first time I ever made hand-made chocolate so don't blame me if it is bad! Anyway. Happy Valentine's Day!**_

And a Panda sticker was stuck at the bottom.

_---After word!---_

_Konnichiwa Minna-san!_

_This one was an idea that popped into my mind last night! Yay! Can't believe I almost forgot Valentine's Day! Anyway. Please review People! Arigato! Starting to like Pandas_

_Note: Please do not harm kawaii pandas! They are cute and cuddly! _

_---Panda Face---_


	6. White Day!

White Day!

Konnichiwa Minna-san! It is really early here and my mind is still wandering. Anyway. I wish I could have posted chapter 5 yesterday, just that something was wrong and so I could not. Dang it! My hand is really pain now so I am gonna have to type this slowly. Well. Slower than my usual speed. Enjoy ya'll!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I asked Santa for it!

-Recap-

I dashed through that door. I was greeted by a sight of many plants and the scent of the nearby ocean. I walked around the grass which seemed blue because of the moon and the dark sky. I saw a silhouette not far from where I was standing. It was sitting down and from my point of view, looked as if he was looking at the flock of birds flying away. I walked towards him.

_Neji. Thank goodness._

"N-Neji?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He didn't respond. I poked him on the shoulder. No response.

_Hmm? _

I peeked at him and saw a sleeping face.

_Jeez sleeping out here? You'll get a cold! Sigh._

I took off my black jacket and laid in on him. I put my chocolate next to him. Wrote a note and left.

(Neji's P.O.V)

_Urgh… Must have fallen asleep. Hm? A jacket? I don't remember bringing one. What's this… A box and a letter?_

_**To Neji:**_

_**Hello! Tenten here! I wanted to give you my chocolates today but did not get the chance… So I waited till at night. But I found you sleeping here. You get a cold you know! So I lent you my jacket just in case. This is the first time I ever made hand-made chocolate so don't blame me if it is bad! Anyway. Happy Valentine's Day!**_

And a Panda sticker was stuck at the bottom.

---Presently---

(Still Tenten's P.O.V) **(A/n: Have been writing her P.O.V. for quite a while now…)**

I smiled my way back to Hinata's and my room. Well. Of course I'd be happy! I just gave my very first hand-made chocolates to somebody that I liked! It took me a lot of trouble to…I mean. Look at my bandaged hand. It has a few rounds of band-aid all thanks to no-good boiling hot choco. It all paid off I guess… My room! Gotta stop talking to myself in my head! Why do I do that?!

I slapped my self in the head before entering the room. I saw a worried looking Hinata.

"Hinata, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"Hinata replied. "W-Well. You l-looked so w-worried today. And…"

Aw… she was worried…

"No, I am ok now! See?!" I grinned widely for her then gave her a hug. "Arigato Hinata! I pass my chocolates to Neji!"

"Congratulation T-Tenten-chan!" She smiled sweetly. Seriously. If she does that puppy-dog pout. People would agree to whatever she is asking! It is just too cute!

---Meanwhile at Neji's---

"I'm back." Neji walked into the room.

"Neji. There was a girl just now looking for you. Her name is Tenten. I think…" Sasuke looked up from his homework and went back to it.

"Thanks." Neji said, putting the chocolates he received on his table, where a whole pile of chocolate lay. Well. Sasuke's amount of chocolate took up the space in the fridge. He walked away, then walked back to look at the chocolates.

_Don't know… Don't know… Don't know… Hinata-sama?! I guess it is a family thing. Don't know. Don't know…_

It continued on and on and on. It was expected… **(A/n: ¼ of the school were Neji fans. Another ¼ are Sasuke fans. ¼ of the remaining were taken. And the other ¼ just were not interested.)**

_Don't know… Don't know… Tenten…Don't know… Fanclub Pres?! What the… _

I picked Hinata-sama's chocolate, then Tenten's. I ate both. They had the same. Taste that is. Though Tenten's one was out of shape. Was it supposed to be a panda or a pig?

---Back to Tenten's---

I cuddled up with my giant panda plushie that lay at the side of my bed. I was wearing my pjs, watching television, eating popcorn and almost asleep.

_God. Can't sleep! Well. I know Hinata isn't, but I want to turn in early! Oh god. Oh god. Better switch the channels… There some oldi…zzzz. _

---The next day---

"Go on! Ask him!" Sakura and Ino nudged me. Wait scratch that. Jabbed me is more like it.

"Ow! Stop that! And no! I won't! Ouch! Quit jabbing my shoulder!" I cried. But too late. They pushed me. So now I was in front of Neji.

"Err. Erm. Ohaiyo Neji… D-Did you like my chocolates?" I asked stupidly, lifting my injured hand to push the strands of hair that fell onto my face back.

"Yeah. Tasted like the ones Hinata-sama made." Neji replied.

"Erm well. Because we made it together s-so…" my voice trailed off.

"Oh ok. You'd better be getting back to your seat… Asuma is going to come in soon." Neji pointed to my desk.

"Erm. Right! Yeah! Arigato!" I rushed back and wrote a letter to both Ino and Sakura.

_**I am so gonna kill you guys.**_

They looked at me when they received it. I glared to show that I was serious bout it. They just returned a silly smile.

_Well. I did not kill them. They ran too fast for me to catch up. Sigh. I hate my life…_

---1 month later---

_I love my life! Tomorrow is White day! And those girls, who gave the boys Valentine's Day gifts, will receive something back! Yay! Hinata, Sakura and Ino are excited too! Each of us are wondering what we'll get!_

We each got up early the next day. And arrived in class too early for our own good. The class was deserted. There was nobody there. It was barren. Even Neji wasn't there.

"Aw man…" Three voices said at the same time. It was Sakura's; Ino's and mine of course. Hinata didn't join in.

Oh! There comes Neji and Sasuke! I ran up to Neji. Sakura ran up to Sasuke.

"Ohaiyo Neji/Sasuke!" We both grinned.

"Ohaiyo." They both said. _They didn't seem to have any White Day gifts… Maybe they forgot. Shoot!_

--- Gym---

_Ino already received something from Shikamaru and Hinata got a treat from Naruto. To ramen that is._

…

Sakura and I started to worry. What if they forgot? Hup! Better concentrate on this game first.

---Lunch time---

"This is serious girls." Sakura said with her pair of chopsticks in her mouth. "I think that Neji, stone heart and Sasuke, Awesome boy, has forgotten about White day! Argh! Just thanking bout it makes my blood boil… How could they forget?!" Sakura went mad with rage and started to punch her fists into the air.

"Forget what?" Sasuke tapped her head.

"About White Day!" She pouted.

"No I didn't." Sasuke said with his head held high in the air.

"Uh huh. Then where's your gift?" Sakura asked holding her hand out.

"Here." He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back. They were making out at the lunch table till Ino said. "God! Get a room!"

I sighed. _Jeez._

Sakura waved goodbye to Sasuke. He went to shoot some hops with Naruto, Kiba and Neji.

"Ok! It ain't serious anymore!" Sakura grinned. I stared.

"Uh huh." I went back to eating my bento. _But…_

_Why hasn't Neji given me my White Day gift?!_

I wailed in my mind.

**--- Music class. ---**

_I got a note. From Neji._

_**Tenten.**_

_**Meet me in the Ecology Garden tonight at 8.**_

_That sounded really rude. From my point of view that is. Sigh. But maybe I'm gonna get my white day gift! Banzai!_

I cheered in my mind, but in reality, I was keeping the note in my pink and black backpack.

"Ohohohoho!" Ino and Sakura stared at me with those funny looking eyes of theirs. _God it is creeping me out!_

-Shiver-

_Oh crap. Hinata's looking at me too. Except without those weird looking eyes. Eh. She's putting her hand to her mouth… Is she laughing?!_

_Aw man…_

--- 7.48 pm. Ecology Garden ---

_Oh crap. I am so excited I came early. Ino and Sakura had better not be here!_

-Glance-

_Oh good. Check attire! Light green tank top with a pair of jeans and denim skirt. Dark green jacket… Ok._

The note rustled in my hand. I sat down, tired from standing a whole 10 minutes. The grass rustled too, as the cold, evening wind blew by. It started to get colder by the moment.

_Its 7.58 already…_

I blew into my now numb hands and rubbed them together.

_Eh. Is it me? Or did it just get darker? Oh crap. Neji's here._

"Konbanwa Neji!" I shifted to the side to allow Neji to sit.

"Konbanwa." He said, sitting.

The air was as tense as the last time we went to Ichiraku's. Nobody uttered a word.

God It was freezing!

I continued to blow into my hands. I peeked at Neji, who was staring blankly into the sky.

"Sorry about the delay." Neji took something out of his pocket.

_God It was beautiful. To me at least. A sliver necklace with a pinkish-blackish Kunai dangling from it!_

He put it in my hands. "Happy White Day." He said.

_I guess this is as much emotion as he could show... Sigh. But I'm really glad. He must have gone through so much trouble to find this!_

"Thank you!" I exclaimed with much joy.

_It really was sweet of him… To remember something that happened two months ago, when I said I liked kunais, shurikens and all._

I checked the time. 8.47pm. _Wow. Did not know I spent that much time blowing into my hands. And yeah they were still numb, but I managed to put the necklace on._

"Thank you so much Neji! But I'd better be going… I promised Hinata I'd make it up to her by helping her out with her English when she taught me how to make the chocolates. **(A/n: English is Tenten's best subject since she is foreign…)** Ja ne Neji-kun! Opps! I mean Neji!" I said, waving goodbye. "Good night and have sweet dreams!" I shouted, but saw him getting up.

"I have to go back too…" He said.

"Oh right!" I said, but I was mentally punching myself for forgetting that point.

Well. So we walked back together, till the central block of the school, where the girl's and boy's dorms were separated.

"Ja ne Neji!" I waved.

"Ja ne." Neji said with his hands in his pockets.

"Arigato!" I waved harder, trying to catch his attention.

_He waved back! Yessss! _

I grinned widely, all the way back to my room.

"Konbanwa T-Tenten-chan! And welcome back!" Hinata smiled, as usual. She was always a happy-go-lucky girl! "Ah! Nice necklace!" She noticed and pointed it out.

I grinned wider.

"Yup! I love it! It is the best present I ever received for such an occasion!" I smiled and walked towards the table at which Hinata was sitting, and at which, mountains of books were piled up. But I didn't care. I was in a mood good enough to help her through with English for the whole year.

**---After word! ---**

Konnichiwa

I read about white day when I was in my room last night, reading manga, as usual! So happy! Though normally guys would brush off the idea of white day, I made the girls in this story bug them for it! Well. I would… Heh heh. Anyway, Please review people!

–Makes a Panda face-

Ja ne!

Kunnochi Tenten


	7. Sakura's Birthday!

Sakura's Birthday!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Yay! I finally thought of a good chapter to continue with! Banzai! I searched Wikipedia though! Could not find all of their birthdays so I'll do the main ones. The one I can't find is:

Tenten.

Hinata.

Ino

Shika

I found:

Neji.

Sasuke.

Sakura.

Naruto.

And I want to thank all you lovely people out there who reviewed and favourited! Banzai for ya'll!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them whatsoever! By them I mean Naruto characters!

Author's note 2! Komedesai for updating so late! I recently started to like Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist so I am watching them!

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x------x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x---

_**(Study time with Hinata)**_

Sigh…

Sigh…

Sigh…

I sighed again and again and again. But not a tiring one. A rather happy and daydreaming sort.

"Tenten-chan? I d-don't get this question… T-Tenten-chan?" Hinata poked me in the arm.

"Nyahahahahahaha! That tickles! Quit it! Ahahaha!" I laughed and banged my fists on the table.

She giggled like she always did. "What's wi-with you today? You s-seem distracted!" Hinata looked at me. "It h-has something to d-do with the necklace N-Neji niisan gave you right?"

I blushed. "H-How did you know he gave it to me?" I asked Hinata.

"Well… the Hyuuga family always went to this accessory shop to get presents and stuff so yeah…" She explained and I nodded my head.

"I see… Ok! Enough rest! Back to work!" I said, grabbing my black mechanical pencil with a panda at the top.

"Hai sensei!" Hinata smiled sweetly and got back to work. "What is this word again?" She pointed to an English word.

We had an all night cram session for the upcoming test. And virtually every five minutes, I admired my new necklace.

"Oh yeah! Sakura's birthday is coming soon right?" I asked.

"Yup! In two weeks! What are you g-getting for her?" Hinata checked her calendar.

"I'm not sure, but I saw this really nice pink dress that would suit her, though I need to get her size… What about you? An accessory?" I asked.

"Yup! I think she is an 'M' right?" Hinata said, drinking the chocolate she made.

"Oh! Thanks Hinata!" I hugged her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(The next Day)

"Ohaiyo Hinata! Ohaiyo Tenten!" Sakura cheerfully called out to us in class.

"Ohaiyo!" We said in unison as we saw the pink-haired beauty run towards us.

"What's up?" She asked, as if expecting something. "Oh! And nice necklace Tenten! Where did you get it?"

I Blushed. "N…"

"N?" She tilted her head.

"Neji…"

"Oh! So that was what the message was about! Ahahaha!" She slapped me in the back, making the water in my water bottle spill.

"Opps! Komedesai! Anyway. Do you all have anything to do on 28th March?" She asked.

"Nuh uh." I shook my head. "No…" Hinata said.

"Great! Then come to my party will you? I booked the clubhouse!" She gave us invitations on pink cards.

_Konnichiwa Tenten!_

_My Birthday is on the 28__th__ March just in case you didn't remember. Anyway. I am inviting you to my birthday party which is held at 7pm, the main clubhouse at the central block! Please do come!_

_P.S. Don't be late!_

"Sure!" I said. "Who else is c-coming? Hinata looked at the card.

"Erm. Ino… Shikamaru is forced by her… Sasuke-kun… Neji, being Hinata's cousin…"

Blush.

"Naruto…

Hinata's turn to blush.

"Temari… Gaara… Kankuro may not be able come… Something bout helping the teachers. That's about it!" She smiled.

"E-Erm… If that's the case I'll definitely be t-there…" I stammered, trying to avoid looking at Sakura.

"M-Me too." Hinata did the same.

"Thanks you guys!" She hugged the both of us and ran off elsewhere.

"Hinata/Tenten? What are you going to wear?" We asked each other.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**(Sakura's Birthday.)**_

"Not this… Not this…" I threw clothes from my closet out onto my bed. "Perfect!"

I picked one light pink Chinese top that went all the way to my hips. It had dark pink edges and collars with flowers imprinted on it. I wore a short white skirt to go along with it. I let my hair down for this occasion. I put on a pink bracelet and necklace to match my earrings.

Hinata wore a lavender-purple top with long sleeves and a variety of purples shades. She wore a dark blue denim skirt to go with it and she had her hair up in two ponytails. She put a necklace with a butterfly symbol on.

"Hinata! Are you ready? Sakura's party starts in 20 minutes time!" I asked while putting on my new track shoes.

"Yes!" She took her present.

"Oh crap! Wait for me!" I ran to get the box wrapped in pink and had a white ribbon around it. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Right!" She smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**(Central block, main clubhouse)**_

"Huff. Huff." We panted as we ran all the way from our room.

"Are we late?" I asked Ino, who was standing at the doorway.

She shook her head. "As usual. Almost late." Ino put her hands on her waist.

She wore a dark purple spaghetti striped shirt and a black skirt with imprinted purple paint splattered all over. She had her hair up in her usual ponytail, though this time she tied it lower than usual. She had a sliver necklace with the letter 'I' on it.

"Nice outfit!" She said to Hinata and me as she pushed us into the air-conditioned room filled with people.

_Apparently. She didn't tell us about them…_

…

"Like yours too Ino!" I said smiling. "Hey Temari! Awesome outfit!"

'Thanks! Took a really long time to pick this out!" She looked at her clothes.

She had a black top with imprinted blood stains all over and a pair of jeans with a chain around it to act as a belt. It kinda had bellbottom with brown edges. She wore light brown heels, showing her nicely done nails. She let her blonde hair down, just like Hinata.

"Hey Guys! Thanks for coming!" Sakura ran towards us, her bubble-gum pink hair fluttering behind her, and waving her hands. She wore a light red halter neck top with pink Sakura petals on it, and a really light pink skirt together with black boots.

"Hey Sakura! Here's your birthday present gal!" I handed her the gift I held in my hands.

"Mine too!" Hinata showed her a light orange box with spirals on.

"Three!" Ino scream, tossing a purple box with the words 'Happy Birthday' all over it.

"Fourth?!" Temari said holding out a present wrapped in green and a ribbon at the top right corner.

"Aw! Thanks girls! Group hug!" She stretched her hands out.

"Well. I'd better go check that everything is fine!" She said, carrying the pile of presents.

"Yeah! See you later!" We smiled widely.

"Ah! Shikamaru! Catch up with you guys later!" Ino ran away to catch Shikamaru, who was sitting on a bench.

"I'll go find Gaara! And maybe get something from the buffet table at the same time!" Temari went off.

Hinata looked round. "N-Naruto-kun…" She whispered softly. "Tenten-chan! I'll go get some ramen…" She said.

"Sure! Say hi to Naruto for me!" I waved goodbye. She blushed then waved and ran to the ramen side of the buffet.

I sighed. My stomach grumbled. I went towards the long table filled with food.

"Hmmm. The sushi looks nice!" I picked some out and went to eat at a table. Songs started to play.

I ate and went to the bathroom. Washed my hands, and wanted to go back, but noticed Sasuke talking to Sakura.

"Hmph. You didn't get me a present." She looked away. Her cheeks filled with air.

"I did."

"Uh huh. Very convincing. Where is it then?"

"Here."

He kissed her. I silently crept away.

Sakura's so lucky…

I went on a different route back, not wanting to disturb them.

Then saw another couple. Shikamaru was making out with Ino.

God what is this?! A make out session that some of us don't know about?! I thought this was a birthday party!

I crept away and took the longest path back. I touched my lips.

_I wonder how that feels like... Eh! What the hell am I thinking about?! That is gross!_

…

_How I envy them… Speaking of which. I haven't seen Neji round! Where is the guy…?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I looked around for the cold hearted Hyuuga Neji and found him outside of the clubhouse, at the nearby garden.

"You like gardens huh?" I asked him.

"Hn."

"Why?"

"It's the only place where those freaking annoying fan girls won't disturb me."

"Is that all?"

"It's nice to see the birds fly."

"So true. The sky's nice too."

"Hn."

"Why don't you go into the clubhouse? We are going to cut the cake soon!"

"Hn."

"Sigh. Anyway. Are you hungry? I'll bring some food out here if you want."

"I am not hungry."

"Ok then. Well. They are starting now… Want to go in?"

"Hn." He got up and so did I.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" We all cheered as she got ready to cut the cake.

"Oishi!" I said as I took a bite of the cake she gave me.

"I agree!" Ino looked down at her half eaten cake.

"Yup! Definitely delicious!" Temari said.

"Yes!" Hinata ate slowly.

"Hey… According to the programme, there is supposed to be a k-ok session after this right?" I asked Sakura, who was sitting beside me.

"Yup!"

"Awesome!" Ino said after she set her empty plate onto the table.

"Is it possible not to sing?" Shy Hinata asked.

"Yup! It depends on you actually."

"Oh! Then It will be really quiet since most of them aren't singing." Temari drank her fruit punch.

"So true." Sakura nodded her head.

"Well. I'll be singing!" I said.

"Me too!" Ino grinned.

"Me three!" Temari punched her fist into the air.

"Don't forget the birthday girl!" Sakura agreed with all of us.

"Gokouun o inorimasu!" Hinata smiled. (Good luck!)

"Arigato!" Sakura returned her smile. "Well girls! Let's go! We need to choose our songs!"

"I already know what I am going to sing!" I grinned widely.

"Me too!" Temari said.

"Me three!" Ino raised her hand up.

"I decided a long time ago!" Sakura grinned.

"Ano… I can help to introduce you all if you want…" Hinata offered.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled at Hinata.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ano… Everybody? The k-ok session is starting soon…" Hinata got their attention.

"Teme… What's going on?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Some songs performed by the girls I think."

"Oh. Is Hinata in it too?"

"Don't know."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Ok! Konbanwa Minna-san! Today, we have four girls performing different songs of their own choices… First up we have our birthday girl, Haruno Sakura! She will be singing the song 'Nobody's Perfect, by Hannah Montana!" Hinata introduced Sakura, then left the stage.

Sakura took the mike and started to sing.

_Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
1,2,3,4!_

Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days.  
Everybody know's what, what I'm talking 'bout,  
Everybody gets that way.

_Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days.  
Everybody know's what, what I'm talking 'bout,  
Everybody gets that way._

Sometimes I'm in a jam,  
I gotta make a plan,  
It might be crazy,  
I do it anyway.  
No way to know for sure,  
I figure out a cure,  
I'm patching up the holes,  
But then it overflows.

If I'm not doin' too well... (clap clap, clap)  
Won't be so hard on myself...

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till I get it right.  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes,  
Nobody's perfect...

Sometimes I work a scheme,  
But then it flips on me.  
Doesn't turn out how I planned,  
Get stuck in quick-sand.  
No problem, can be solved..  
Once I get involved!  
I try to be delicate,  
Then crash right into it!  
But my intentions are good (yeah yeah yeah!)  
Sometimes just misunderstood...

'She's not bad…' Thought Sasuke__

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till I get it right.  
Nobody's perfect!

You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes,  
Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find the way,  
Nobody's perfect...

Sometimes I fix things up,  
And they fall apart again,  
(Nobody's perfect...)  
I know I mix things up,  
But I always get it right in the end.. (You know I do!)  


She started to talk.

Next time you feel like,  
It's just one of those days,  
When you just can't seem to win.  
If things don't go the way that you guys planned,  
Figure something else out!  
Don't stay down!  
Come on everybody... Try again!...

_Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days.  
Everybody know's what, what I'm talking 'bout,  
Everybody gets that way._

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!

_Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days.  
Everybody know's what, what I'm talking 'bout,  
Everybody gets that way._

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!

Again and again till I get it right.  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes,  
Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find the way,  
Nobody's perfect,  
I gotta work it,  
'Cos everybody makes mistakes..

Nobody's perfect.  
_Nobody's! Perfect!  
No No!_

_Nobody's Perfect…_

She ended the song perfectly. The crowd cheered. She bowed and left the stage.

"That was Haruno Sakura singing the song Nobody's Perfect! Next up we have Yamanaka Ino, singing Kiss the girl, by Ashley Tisdale!" She left the stage once again.

Ino came up confidently. She grabbed the mike and started to sing.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

'She good!' Shikamaru thought, looked up at her with bored eyes, but they soon widened after she winked at him.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

She finished off and the crowd applauded and cheered. She blew air kisses and strutted off the stage.

"Way to go girl!" I said, giving her a high-five.

"Good luck gal! Wait. You are after Temari right?" She asked.

"Yep!"

She smiled. "Anyway. Don't get stage fright, kayys?"

"No problem!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Next up we have Temari and she'll be singing the song Cinderella, by the Cheetah Girls!" Hinata said, growing more confident.

Temari strolled up to the stage.

_When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story._

She started off.

_It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory._

I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,

Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

Some boys were cheering so loudly, they almost couldn't hear the song.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

_  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

'This song suits her.' Gaara thought. **(A/n: This ain't GaaTema! He is just thinking bout the song his sister sang!) **_**  
**__  
I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free._

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

The crowd cheered just as loudly as when Ino and Sakura sang. Temari waved goodbye to the cheering fans and Hinata took center stage.

My heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Now finally. We have Tenten singing the song 'I won't say I'm in love' From the Disney movie, Hercules!" Hinata said loudly. It was the first time I'd ever seen that.

I walked onto stage and grabbed hold of the mike. The music started to play.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!_

Temari, Sakura, Hinata and Ino aided me.

_Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of  
_  
I started to sing once again.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
_

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari:

_You swoon, you sigh   
Why deny it, uh-oh_

Me:  
_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
_  
_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out   
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_…

I looked nervously at Neji, who was staring at me. 

Sakura, Hinata, Temari and Ino:  
_You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'   
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?_

Me:

_Whoa_

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  


Temari, Ino, Sakura and Hinata:

_Give up, give in   
Check the grin--you're in love  
_

Me:

_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
_

The girls:

_You're doin' flips   
Read our lips: you're in love_

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  


The girls:

_Girl, don't be proud   
It's O.K. you're in love_

Me:

_Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love_

I ended the song and looked at the audience. They were silent for quite a while, then started to cheer.

I heaved a sigh of relief. Then looked at Neji who was still as expressionless as usual.

Naruto nudged Neji. "I think Tenten is waiting for your opinion."

"Hn."

All of us bowed and left the stage. The music started to play once again. And everybody went back to doing what they did.

I went out and quietly sang to myself in Chinese.

"…Love is so dense, yet the heart is so empty, What should I do so I can stop by in your heart? What's left is just a long period of time filled with loneliness…" I sang softly.

"The performances were nice." Neji said, his voice coming from behind me. I turned round to see Neji's back. He walked away.

"Arigato." I said smiling when I caught up to him, and walking back to my room.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After word!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Finally I am done with this chapter! Sorry for the wait! Lately I started to like the show bleach and…

Anyway. If you know Chinese, translate the words that Tenten sang to herself! This song is from the song Green forest my home! It is called 'Wu fa kai kou.' Or rather, Speechless.

You can find it on imeem! Ok. I wrote all the way till morning… Really tired now.

Please review! Nice reviews make my day! Well then.

Ja ne!


	8. Neji's Birthday!

**Neji's Birthday!**

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Like I said and promised **(To some)** that I would continue this story on the first day of the New Year!

Woot!

Let's Party! Did you all countdown? I did! Muahahahahahaha! Sorry! Going all hyper for no apparent reason! Party and sugar rushes! Hugs and ki…oh my god. Did I just say that?! Ok. Pretend you didn't see that.

**(Rewind!)**

Alright! So now onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I am asking Santa for it next year once again! Joking.

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this chapter, which by the way, I love because it has Neji's name in it. Haha! To **SassySaku and the Chibis**, for being the best! You guys rock!

**Thanking:** I want to thank **nejitenten4eva** and **SerenityWeapons** for the help! Thanks for helping to find their birthdays guys! Bear hugs!

**Author's little note**: **Happy New year to you, dear reader!** And I won't update till I get **10 reviews** on this chapter! Hahas! Joking! Just **five** will do… I realized I have been doing this a lot…

**P.S.S:** I **changed the title**! Woohoo!

**(Wide eyes)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

'_Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Damned it! I totally…_' Tenten spaced out in Kakashi's class. '_Forgot Neji's Birthday!_' She screamed in her mind, and at the same time, clutching onto her head.

"Tenten-chan… Daijoubu…" Hinata poked Tenten in the arm.

"Huh…" Tenten looked at her best friend and room mate. She tore a piece of paper out of her green notebook and started to scribble on it. She passed it to Hinata, not wanting to get caught by Kakashi.

**I ain't! I forgot Neji's Birthday was coming up! Help me Hina-chan! **

**Xoxo Tennie-chan**

And she drew a mini her with swirly eyes at the bottom, which made Hinata giggle.

She wrote back:

**Tenten-chan, don't worry… I'll help…**

**-Hinata**

Tenten gave Hinata the thank-you-so-much-you're-the-best eyes. Hinata smiled back in return.

**Erm… Ano… So what does he like?**

**Xoxo Tennie-chan**

Hinata thought for a while and wrote back.

**Something plain, White, Not too extravagant, and doesn't annoy the hell out of him… That's what he told me…**

**-Hinata**

Tenten stared at the paper with eyes as wide as Lee's.

**Oh. My. God. Where am I going to get that sort of stuff?!**

**Xoxo Tennie-chan**

Hinata thought once again.

**I am not too sure myself… Gomen Tenten-chan…**

**-Hinata**

Tenten slumped onto the table and sighed. 'What the hell am I going to do now…?' Tenten thought as she closed her chocolate-brown eyes and thought.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-At lunch-**

"So Hinata. Is Neji going to hold a party?" Ino asked. While chewing her fried prawn.

'_Nooooo! Why must everybody mention him?_' Tenten yelled in her mind, but in reality, she was choking on her drink.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks Sakura!" Tenten smiled.

Ino sighed and turned back to Hinata. "So is he?"

"N-No… He doesn't like extravagant stuff…" She looked down at her bento.

"Aw man… Fun killer." Ino mumbled and went back to eating. Tenten sighed.

'_So no parties huh…_' She thought.

"Maybe we should hold one for him!" Ino perked up.

"Ino pig! She already said he doesn't like it! Just deal with the whole no party thing, ok?" Sakura pointed out.

Ino sighed. "You're all fun killers…" She muttered.

Sakura rolled her lovely emerald-green eyes. Hinata went silent, as usual. Tenten looked depressed. Ino looked really pissed off.

**Conclusion:** **A really. Bad. Day.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tenten walked across campus with her pink and black backpack slung over on her right shoulder.

'_Now… time for basketball… Then home…_' She sighed out loud. All the people round her stared. She didn't care.

'_What the hell am I going to get for him?!_' She smacked her forehead. '_Not like I can throw a party for him… or give him something colourful. Definitely not something that does with sound… Nor can I get him something big…_' She sighed again as she walked into the girls female changing room. '_Damned. Hyuuga Neji… You are one hard guy to please._' She got her basketball uniform out. And went to the gym.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**--- Let's just say.. a really long time later, about 6 pm.---**

'_God… EW! I stink! Better get back to the room and get a good shower… And then think of the… Itai!_' Tenten thought

"Itai!" She hit into something and fell. She got up and dusted her skirt and rubbed her now red nose. "Gomen ne…Neji?!" Tenten's eyes went wide.

"… Sorry." He said.

"A-Ah… I got to go!" She ran away at full speed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**--- Hinata / Tenten's room ---**

"SLAM!" Went the door.

"Ah! Welcome back… Tenten?" Hinata looked at the bathroom door, which Tenten just rushed into.

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan! And Arigatou!" Tenten yelled from in there.

Tenten's heart started to beat fast. '_Oh. My. God. Eh wait. Why the hell am I nervous? I am not crushing on him or anything… right? Oh god no…_' She thought as she left the tap running.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(After the shower)**

Tenten opened up a small box to reveal a pink fabric bracelet with a piece of metal and Tenten's name engraved onto it. She took it out from its case and stared at it.

"Why did you have to be so nice and get me this…?" She poked it with her finger. And took out the necklace hidden beneath the tank top she wore. "And this too." She glared at it.

She sighed. '_Nice, heartless, caring, jerk-ish, sweet, bastard_.' She thought and lay on her soft comfy bed. She glanced over at Hinata, who was doing her homework. She sighed again. '_Why can't life be sweet…?_' She thoughtas she took a nap.** (A/n: I asked that question too! Heehee!) **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Flashback in dream)**

"Happy Birthday Tennie-chan!" Sakura, Ino and Hinata yelled in class, causing everybody to stare at them.

"Open my present first!" Sakura nudged Tenten with her elbow, but got pushed away by Ino. "No mine first!" Ino retorted and they got into a cat fight.

"G-Guys?" Tenten sweat dropped. "I'll just open Hina-chan's first…" She picked up a lavender box and shook it.

"Hmmm… Something… Big." Tenten said, trying to guess it. Hinata asked her to open and see.

"Ah! Kawaii neh, Hina-chan! Arigatou!" Tenten hugged her room mate, then the huge panda in the box.

"Mine next!" Sakura shoved Ino away and passed Tenten a small pink box. Tenten held it and shook it. "Erm… something small and… with a chain?" Tenten asked.

"Open it, open it!" Sakura said, with a big and wide grin on her pretty face. Tenten slowly took the cover of the box off and saw a charm with a piece of glass, and inside the glass, a four leaf clover.

"Wow… wait… Isn't this a good luck charm for love?" Tenten eyed it suspiciously as Sakura nodded.

"Trust me Tennie-chan, you'll need it!" Sakura giggled.

"Ok…" Tenten put it down carefully and smiled back at her, with a hug too. "Alright Ino, your turn!"

"Heh." Ino smirked an evil one, and handed her a dark purple box. "Hmm… Something… big and bulky, heavy too…" Tenten stuck her tongue out and opened the box. A huge make up kit. "Erm Ino? You know I don't have much time to put on make up right?" Tenten asked

"Yeah… But when you go on dates and all, you'll thank me!" Ino laughed.

"Ok then! You two are the dating experts…" Tenten sighed and hugged Ino. **(A/n: Sakura and Ino have tried dating others many times, but it was only for one day and the poor dude was dumped. Then enters Sasuke. Sorry if you guys don't like this idea!)**

"Ooooo! Tenten! Hyuuga alert!" Sakura teased as Tenten turned around to see an indifferent Hyuuga Neji.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten greeted.

"Yeah… Hey Neji…" Ino and Sakura teased her further. Tenten shot them funny looks.

"So, what are you here for?" She asked, smiling as they giggled in the back and muttered something about lovebirds.

"Here." He handed her a small white box. "It's your Birthday right?" Tenten blushed.

"Err… Yeah…" She fidgeted a little as she took the box from his hands. "Arigatou…" She thanked him as he walked away, and his fan girls glared at her.

"Open it Tenten!" Ino said.

"Yeah! We want to see what he gave you girl!" Sakura punched her fist into the air. Even Hinata wanted to know.

"Alright…" Tenten slowly opened it, just in case it was a prank. So wrong. She saw the gorgeous bracelet in it.

"Oh my god Tennie! You're uber lucky!" Ino slapped Tenten in the back.

"Looks like my good luck charm works after all!" Sakura said. Hinata looked at the bracelet with wide eyes, which was really unusual. Though Tenten too, stared at it with the exact same expression Hinata had on.

**(End Flashback)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

'_Ok girl… Just 2 more freaking days till his birthday… what are you going to get him…?_'

She thought to herself as she paced about her room, making poor Hinata dizzy.

'_A watch? Nah… he already has one… hmm… how about a bag. Nah…_' She thought and paced faster.

"T-Tenten-chan? W-What are you doing?" Hinata asked. Tenten stopped to look at her.

"Oh please Hina-chan! Tell me what Neji likes!" Tenten pleaded, grabbing hold of Hinata by her shoulders.

"I… I don't know…" Hinata admitted. "He has most of the things he wants already and… Tenten?"

Tenten sat in one corner of the room, drawing air circles on the floor. There was a complete aura of gloom and doom surrounding her. 'I. Am. So. Dead...' She thought as she strolled over to her desk and started to draw.

"Snap." Went her pencil.

"Kami Dammit!" Tenten cursed. "Hina-chan! I'll go out to buy so other mechanic pencils or something…" Tenten grumbled as she put her coat on and walked out of the room.

'_Tenten-chan sure is in a bad mood…_' Hinata sighed and thought to herself.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Stupid pencils. Stupid day. Stupid present. Stupid Hyuuga…_" She muttered to herself as she walked towards the bookshop located in the campus grounds. **(A/n: Wows. Bad mood. Heehee.) **

"Erm… let's see here…" She grabbed a few pencils and pens off the rack and looked at them. 'Not good… Nuh uh… This pen isn't inky enough… Perfect!' She looked at them.

"I'll get these…" She told the cashier as she looked around. '_Eh… That's perfect for Neji. It ain't much but, it suits his tastes!_' She lit up.

"Excuse me? Can I get that in white?" She asked.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Back in the room)**

"Eh. Heh, heh, heh, heh…" Tenten laughed to herself as she entered the room. What was weirder was. There were flowers dancing round her head. **FLOWERS**!

"Tenten-chan? Did something happen?" Hinata asked while pouring a cup of water.

"Eh? Eh, heh, heh, heh. Yup! I got Neji's present! Woohoo! Stress free!" She screamed, throwing her bags on the ground.

'_Ten…ten? Oh no… She's gone crazy!_' Hinata called Sakura and Ino over. **(A/n: Gomen ne! OOC-ness!)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Day of Neji's Birthday)**

"Aishiteru Neji-kun!" One fan girl screamed, holding a present in her hands.

"Marry me!!!" Another screamed. And another present.

"I Love you!" Another one yelled.

Then there was an uber big billboard, by the Neji fan club president, reading:

**I (heart) you Hyuuga Neji!**

**Marry Me!**

**Oh and Happy Birthday!**

Neji ignored the irritating people. 'A birthday is just one year older isn't it.' He thought.

"N-Neji?" He heard a familiar voice.

'_Tenten._' He thought as he saw the brunette behind him.

"Happy Birthday!" She held the white box out. He raised an eyebrow. "I had to give you one since you gave me one and well… yeah…" She out it on his pile of books and ran away. "See you in class!" She waved goodbye.

He opened it. A plain, white pen that looked like it cost a lot.

He stared at it. '_Did Hinata-sama tell her what I liked?_'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(In class)**

Hinata passed a note to Tenten.

**Tenten-chan… **

**Did you pass him the present yet?**

**-Hinata**

Tenten giggled.

**Yes!**

**Phew! I was so nervous!**

**Xoxo Tennie-chan**

Hinata looked at her cousin.

**He is using your pen by the way…**

**-Hinata**

Tenten looked at it with wide eyes, and then glanced over at Neji.

'_Yes!_' She thought.

**Woohoo! **

**Looks like I got him the right thing after all!**

**Xoxo Tennie-chan**

Hinata nodded back at her. Tenten smiled.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Lunch)**

'_Eh_.' She thought as somebody tapped her on the shoulder, again. Sakura and Ino laughed. Hinata giggled.

"Eh." She turned round.

"Thanks."

Her face looked confused at first, and then it lit up with joy.

"No problem, Neji!" She grinned.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**--- After word! ---**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Phew! I kept my promise! Please review! **Five reviews** for the next chapter! Muahahahahahaha! Sugar rush! Sorry. Just had a doughnut. Heehee. Well then.

Ja ne and _Ciao_, Minna-san!

Xoxo **Happy New Year**!

Tennie-chan

**P.S:** Gomen ne for the uber crappy ending! Was in a rush!


	9. Summer's cold

**Summer's cold.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Gomen ne for this going-to-be-real-short chapter! I really have no time to write now! Why?! Why must teachers take away my one and only actual hobby besides Piano and aiming?! WHYYY?! Serious. They are giving us assignments everyday, making life horrid for me. What's more, they are boring us to death with their really lame classes. No offence and all, but my history teacher talks to the class's fans, and my other teachers talk to the windows.

**(Sweat drops and the Hitachin twins bored look)**

See what I mean…? And now, we have to move 'Mr. Fan' to the back of the class so my history teacher doesn't talk to it.

**(Sighs)**

Besides. I am trying to get into this extra curricular activity that only takes up one freaking hour of the week so I get to write! Woohoo! My present one takes up six hours. Bah. Anyway. As I was saying, Gomen ne for this really short chapter but I hope you all will still like… ATCHOO! And It is going to be crappy as well so flames are welcome!

And yes… I am having the flu now so I decided to write this…

**(Eye twitches in irritation)**

Dang it…

Xoxo Tennie-chan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, though I have really weird dreams in which I own them! Yay!

**P.S:** I have added a new Erm… choice to my featured poll… please check it out! Oh and you can vote 2 times! **(Grins)**

**P.P.S: I CHANGED IT'S NAME AGAIN! WOOHOO!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Atchoo!" a girl with seriously messed up brown hair lay still in her messy pink bed, as her pale hand reached out for the tissue box near her. "Pfft." She blew into it and aimed it at the dustbin, but it fell to the ground as it was already filled to its brim. "Ugh…" she groaned as she flipped her petite self over, her face stuffed into her pink pillow. "I need…" She huffed as her hand stretched out again. "…My panda…" She grabbed the poor panda by its neck and pulled it to her, before she covered her les in her snow white blanket.

"Tenten-chan…" her pale-lavender eyed room mate called out to her, getting an 'uhnn…' as a response. "D-Daijoubu deska…?" She asked softly, looking at the brunette who was in pink panda pjs.

"No…" She lifted her head out of her pillow and faced Hinata. "… It's the frigging… Atchoo! First day of summer vacation… sniff… and I got this frigging bloody cold!" She exclaimed at the end of her sentence, before flopping back down onto her pillow, completely drained out of all her energy.

"Ano… do you want me to get you some medicine from the pharmacy…?" Hinata offered gently as Tenten looked up, with a nose that could almost be as red as Rudolph's.

"H-Hai… Arigatou… Hina-chan…!" Tenten muttered softly, though still thanking her.

Hinata smiled slightly before speaking again. "Just get some rest and s-sleep if y-you can… It h-helps!" Hinata told Tenten, who just nodded.

"Already on it…" Tenten shut her russet brown eyes, and hugged her stuffed panda.

"Hai… I'll b-be off then!" Hinata took her lavender purple wallet and wore her white flip flops.

"Ja ne…" Tenten mumbled, before drifting off to Lala- sick- land.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Erm… I have…" Hinata peered into the white plastic bag she held in her hands as she walked back to the dorms. "Cold medicine… one for sore throats… and Erm…" She read the label on the last. "One for coughs…" She said to herself, before hearing two very familiar voices.

"Hinata!!!" She saw a pink haired teen running towards her, a blonde trailing behind. "What are you doing here? Just came back from the pharmacy?" Sakura looked at the bag in her hands.

"H-Hai! What are you doing h-here?" Hinata smiled at them.

"Oh! You know… Ino's having that time of the month… and well… She asked me to come along…" Sakura whispered to Hinata, while Ino growled.

"Anyway, are you sick or something?" Ino asked, eyeing her.

"N-No… Tenten-chan is the one w-who is sick…' Hinata sighed, while shocked expressions found its way to Sakura and Ino's face.

"NANDE?! TENTEN'S SICK ON THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER VACATION?!" They shouted in unison.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ugh…" Tenten groaned again, aiming a tissue for the waste paper bin again, and it fell to the area around it, which was already filled with tissues. "Kami damned cold…" she sniffed, before she kicked the blanket off her and lay on her bed, spread out. "H-Huh…? Earth… quake…?" She coughed as she felt the ground start to shake, before she heard thumping sounds drawing closer to her door. The sounds stopped right outside and the poor door flung open, revealing Ino and Sakura panting, holing Hinata in their hands. The door hinge squeaked a little, before come off slightly due to the massive force.

"I'm… b-back…" Hinata said, swirls going round and round her pupil-less eyes.

"Ah! Hina-chan!!!" Tenten's russet brown eyes widened when her room mate fell to the floor, muttering something about seeing chibi Narutos round her head.

"TENNIE! YOU'RE SICK!!!" Sakura grabbed Tenten by her shoulders and shook her.

"Y-Yeah…Atchoo!" Tenten sneezed. "Gomen ne…" She apologized before grabbing a tissue.

"I'll make chicken soup to make you feel better!!!" Sakura ran into their kitchen.

"Baka! That won't work!" Ino shouted after her. "Ginger soup will work best!!!" Ino walked casually into the kitchen, kinda affected by Shikamaru's lazy attitude.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**---x The next day x---**

"Atchoo!" Two girls sneezed in unison, as they lay in their pink and purple beds, thermometers in their mouths.

"Well…" Tenten took a thermometer out of Sakura's mouth and shook it a little. "You aren't having a fever! That's good! Now time for medicine!" She took a spoonful of black goo, aka cold medicine.

"Ew! No… Atchoo! Way I'm taking that!" Sakura winced and pushed the spoon away from her mouth.

"C'mon now!" Tenten pushed it into her mouth anyway, and Sakura gulped it down quick, her hand grabbing her customized cup with the words 'Kawaii Cherry Blossom-Sakura' on it. (A/n: In which… I definitely got to agree!)

"Aw man… I don't ever want to drink that stuff again…" Sakura whined, before talking about how horrible it tasted, being bitter and all.

"Your turn Hinata! Before yours, Ino." Tenten turned round to see two pale girls, wrapped up in blankets.

"I hate summer colds…" Ino, Hinata and Sakura sighed, as Tenten giggled.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**My little rubbish corner:**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

The title of this totally fits. I am gonna babble about nothing here so yeah! YAY!

Anyway, as I told you… It'll be a short chapter! Boo me! Bleahhh.

I'll go be lame somewhere else now.

**(Sobs in one corner)**

Anyway… **(Still talking from that corner).** I'll be updating as soon as I possibly can, so please do bear with my late-ness! Boo my teachers. Stop giving me work!!! So anyway. The next chapter is probably going to be when they are at the… anyway, try to figure it out! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! I'll give a hint! "SPLASH!"

Kekeke. Got it? Woohoo!

Ok. My sister, 'Kunoichi Hyuuga Hinata' is beside me now, laughing about something I told her at dinner so I'm rushing through it now! Anywayssss! Please vote on my poll! You can vote twice if you want! The choice leading now is…

(Drum roll)

Goddesses aren't for humans? Think... again.

WOOHOO! THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO VOTED!

Though there are still no votes for poll choice number three… and I didn't really like that idea of mine anyway… so yeah…

(Sigh)

Anyway, I'm going to end this now! My dad is nagging at me. Bah.

Ja ne, Minna-san!

Xoxo Tennie-chan


	10. SPLASH! Summer's First Outing!

**It's me against High School: Splash! Summer's first outing!**

Konnichiwa Minna-san desu!

Yay! I'm updating! Hee hee. Please enjoy this, yes? XD Oh! And by the way. I forgot to mention that their vacation or summer vacation is shorter and starts later than most schools! Thanks for listening:D

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Please…" A girl whined, while hugging her knees. "Tell me…" a boy that had pale-lavender eyes looked up from his book and at her. "What the hell am I doing here?!" She yelled out of frustration, the people around her turned to stare. They sat on a beach mat under the hot sun, at a crowded beach near the campus grounds.

"Oh… come on Tennie!" A girl with cherry blossom pink hair giggled as the brown haired brunette cried in one corner, the Hyuuga still stared at her. "It's only fun after you get into the water!" She smiled and pulled off her bright green top, and revealed a light pink two pieced bikini.

"Trust me… I'd rather spend the day in my room reading my new manga… which was what I was about to do before…

**--x ****Flashback**** x--**

"Ah! Nothing better than a whole day in an air-conditioned room, away from the frigging warm weather and reading my new manga!" Tenten cheered and flopped down onto her bed, holding a couple of manga from Shojobeat in her hands. She flipped the cover open and inhaled the new book scent. "Mmm. Love it!" She squealed. "Wonder what Rena is gonna…" She muttered to herself, grabbing the cup of cola on the floor and put the straw close to her lips, before hearing a loud 'thump' sound drawing closer to her door. "Huh?" She set the book down and the cola as well. "What is going…" She walked to the door as her hands reached out to open it, but the door slammed into her head instead, leaving her unconscious.

"Tennie?" three familiar faces hovered above hers. "Alright! Grab her sports bag, the swim suit we bought for her, and a few other items Ino!"

"Hai, Sakura!" Was the last thing she heard.

**--x ****End Flashback**** x--**

"The next thing I knew, I was in _his_ car, and brought here…" she sighed and Neji stared at her.

"Aw man… Tennie… You're no fun… The beach is awesome!" Sakura cheered.

"Oh right. The beach is awesome! For perverts to ogle at you in nothing but a skimpy swim suit!" Tenten retorted, getting a full head-on water blast in her face after that. "INO PIG!" Tenten screamed as Neji went back to his book. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled at a giggling blonde in a skimpy tight, ocean blue bikini.

"Ha! Now you have to get out of that ug-ly hooded top!" Ino gave a 'bleah' and stuck her tongue out.

Tenten growled under her breath as she looked down at her totally soaked Nike brown hooded top and a peach coloured ¾ shorts. "What's wrong with my outfit?" she glared.

"It's ugly." Ino smiled and said it straight in her face.

"Thanks… Now what am I gonna change into?!" She twitched and Neji looked up from his book again, and then hid a laugh. "Stop that Neji." She stared at him.

"THIS OF COURSE!" Ino held up the skimpy swim suit they had forced Tenten to buy but she never wore. Tenten's eyes widened to the extent that it looked like huge dining plates.

"No. No way in hell. Not even a million dollars would make me wear that. Not in a zillion years." She made a 'x' sign with her arms.

"Oh come on Tennie…" Ino chuckled and Sakura sweat dropped. "Even Hinata's doing her part!" She grinned and dragged Hinata, who was hiding behind a surf board out. She wore a one pieced one, but it was a little too low-cut for her, and looked a little tight as well. "Waddya think?" Ino smirked.

"You. Are. A. Monster." Tenten glared and Ino sweat dropped. Hinata blushed a hell lot more than usual. "Come on Hinata… Let's get you into proper clothes." Tenten took Hinata away as she jolted up.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino grabbed the both of them and brought them to the changing room.

"Tenten! Change into this!" She gave Tenten the swim suit. "Hinata! Keep watch! Don't let her get out, swimsuit-less!" Ino ordered as Hinata gave out a whimper.

"No way in hell." Tenten threw the swim suit towards Ino, who flared up, but later smirked again.

"Oh right… You can catch a cold again then… and miss out the _whole _of the _little_ summer vacation!" She smirked and Tenten jolted up.

"Gimme that." She blushed and went into the changing room.

**--x 5 Minutes later x--**

"Oh Tennie! You look uber awesome!" Ino's eyes sparkled as shots and clicks went off.

"… What's with the camera…" Tenten's eye twitched a lot, looking at Ino, who was holding a camera, taking pictures of the poor brunette.

"So it's memory!" She smiled and continued to take pictures. "It's not everyday you see the tomboy Tenten wearing a bikini you know!" Tenten blushed. She cursed under her breath as she glared at the boys who were ogling.

"Tenten! You…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Don't ask…" Tenten sweat dropped. She hated the feeling of being in a swimsuit, much less a moss green skimpy bikini that was way too revealing, though not by Ino's standards.

"Ino. Do you know what the meaning of revealing is?" Tenten asked, still sweat dropping.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"Never mind…" Tenten smacked her forehead.

"Erm. I'll catch up with you guys later… Sasuke-kun and Naruto are arguing again…" Sakura sighed.

"Ah! N-Naruto…" She ran towards her crush, as Sakura ran towards her boyfriend.

"I'll find Shika!" Ino ran away, leaving Tenten alone.

"Uh…" Tenten stared into space, but later went back to where she sat previously. "What am I gonna do now…" She sighed and hugged her knees as she sat next to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Hn." He grunted.

"I've got no manga here…" She whined.

"Hn."

"Stop that." She stared at him.

"Hn." He flipped the page.

"Stop Hn-ing!" She flapped her hands about.

"Hn."

"Neji!" She wanted to grab his shoulders, but her legs got entangled up in the mat and slipped. "Ah!" She fell.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**(Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura)**

"Teme! I can beat you!' Naruto shouted, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Hn. I doubt so." He smirked.

"N-Naruto…kun…" Hinata looked at her crush with pale-lavender eyes filled with concern.

"Sasuke-kun… calm down…" Sakura sighed.

"Help me prove this idiot wrong Sakura!" He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and whispered something into her ear, as she giggled. The next thing Hinata and Naruto knew, Sakura was seated on top of Sasuke's shoulders, laughing. "You can never get a girl to help you." He smirked again.

"Oh really? Help me Hinata!" He grabbed the Hyuuga heiress's arm, and lifted her onto his shoulders. "There!" Naruto said rather proudly, not noticing that Hinata was wobbling, her face redder than beetroot, and smoke was practically emitting out of her head.

"GIRLS WRESTLING!!!" Sakura declared, before Sasuke charged towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata! Get ready!" Naruto smiled and Hinata snapped out of her daze.

"H-Hai!" She smiled and wrestled Sakura.

"Y-You're pretty good huh, Hinata!" Sakura huffed.

'N-Naruto-kun trusts me…' She thought and smiled to herself.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**(Shikamaru and Ino)**

"Shika!!! Shika!!!" Ino called out, holding her camera in her left hand and stepped about the sand, calling out for her lazy boyfriend.

"Stop shouting…" A boy with pineapple-like hair grumbled behind her.

"SHIKA!" She hugged him and he grumbled like an old man again.

"Stop grumbling and let's take a picture!" She smiled.

"You're so troublesome…" Shikamaru scratched his head.

"SHIKA!" She pouted.

"iliketrouble…" He muttered, and Ino looked confused.

"Huh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Iliketroublesom-" He repeated, blushing slightly.

"Could you repeat that?" She asked again, her brows furrowed together.

"I like troublesome women!" He said clearly, covering his mouth, trying to hide his blush.

"SHIKAAAA!" Ino hugged him tightly. "I like you too!" She gave him a quick kiss.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**(Back with Tenten and Neji)**

'Urgh…' The brunette thought as she fell. 'Hmm? Something soft… and warm?' She thought, opening her eyes slowly. She was lying on top of the Hyuuga, who looked rather surprised, as their lips met. Her reflection shone in Neji's clear eyes as he did in her chocolate-brown ones. They lay in the soft, fine and warm sand, the beach mat covering them. They didn't move an inch, well. Not before they realized how long they have been kissing.

"Uh!" She got off him and faced in another direction. "Gomen ne!!!" She blushed a shade of deep crimson red.

"I-it's alright…" He faced the other direction, blushing heavily as well.

'His lips were so soft!!! And warm!!!' She recalled the event. 'Yum…' She smiled and touched her lips, before jolting up. 'W-What am I SAYING?!' She smacked her forehead. 'How am I gonna face him now…?' She sighed.

'She was so warm… and her lips were soft… and chocolate-flavored?' Neji thought, going back to his book to hide his blush. 'That was… nice…' His lips curved into a slight smile.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**(Back to Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke)**

"Another round!" Sasuke panted.

"Teme! We've been at it for 3 rounds now! And Hinata won every round!" **(A/n: Sorry Sakura!)** Naruto proudly said.

"Hinata! It's so unlike you!" Sakura giggled. "Maybe your determination is because of…" Sakura smirked and Hinata blushed deep red.

"N-No!" She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Oh really…?" Sakura giggled and got off Sasuke. "it's getting dark…" She looked the sky, which was turning into a shade of calming blue**. (A/n: They went to the beach at about 4pm, and it gets dark quite fast.)**

"Yeah… w-we'd better go back to the school soon…" Hinata got off Naruto as well, blushing furiously.

"Can we grab some ramen at Ichiraku's first?" Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Hn." Sasuke closed his onyx eyes.

"By the way… where are Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru and Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know…" Naruto replied.

"I-I'll find Shikamaru and Ino…" Hinata volunteered.

"No need! We're here… Net time we should come earlier…" Ino's voice rang. "I want to play more…" She sighed. "Oh. And Tennie is back at the beach mat area…" Ino pointed towards the shore with her thumb. (A/n: they are in the water:D )

"Hey!!! We're going back now!!!" Sakura waved towards Tenten and Neji, as they shot up, and packed their things.

"It was fun today wasn't it?" Naruto asked the crew as they walked towards where Neji and Tenten were.

"H-hai…" Hinata agreed.

"Tennie? Neji? Why are your faces so red?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"NOTHING!" They replied at the same time.

"O…k… Well. Naruto here wants to grab some ramen before we head back." Ino put her hands on her hips.

"Alright…" Tenten mumbled.

'the beach is… fun.' She smiled and giggled to herself.

"Why are you laughing, Tennie?" Sakura smirked.

"No reason!" Tenten replied immediately.

"Oh? Let's ask your body!" Sakura tickled her best friend.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! STOP THAT!" Tenten laughed.

"We should come here more often…" Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah!" Naruto, Ino, Sakura, even Tenten shouted in unison.

'Definitely…' Neji thought.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Well? How was it? I haven't updated this in a long time so I kinda… well… Eheheh… I'm not good in this story! XP Anyway! Tell me how you feel, ok:D

-Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten


End file.
